


NFO adventures

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Rinko enjoys spending her free time playing NFO, now she gets to have a new adventure with Arisa as she teaches her the ropes of becoming a pro.





	1. Chapter 1

~In the internet café~   
  
“Rinko, I don’t understand this dumb menu, I’ve already pressed what class I want to be but it’s not letting me play!” Arisa pouted at the computer screen in front of her.  
Rinko appeared behind Arisa and giggled gently, “You didn’t type in a username, that’s why,” Rinko smiled sweetly.   
“O-Oh, well they should have made that clearer then!” Arisa puffed out her cheeks before typing ‘Bonsailover’ into the username space to which Rinko chuckled. Arisa’s face turned red as she looked away from Rinko, “What? I didn’t know what else to put is all!”  
“I think it’s really cute!” Rinko replied as she reached over Arisa and changed the server, “Okay! You’re all set, are you sure you want to be a healer?”   
“I find it the most fitting seeing as though I’m always cleaning up after Kasumi and Tae’s mess,” Arisa replied, rolling her eyes.   
Rinko smiled and walked back to her computer; adding Arisa to her party she began typing in their party chat “Ready to play NFO? (* ^ ω ^) Follow me!”

* * *

~ POV: In-game characters~   
  
Arisa was shocked at how stunning everything seemed to look, the grass was so vibrant, and the starting area looked like somewhere she wouldn’t actually mind living. Delicate looking cottages were surrounded by an array of flowers. Beautiful deep blues and purples with speckles of pink seemed to be the most common type of flowers in this area, although she was unable to identify any of the species of flowers. For a moment, she was awe-struck and slightly envious that she couldn’t plant the same flowers that sprung up here around the clubhouse.   
She turned around and instantly spotted Rinko, her light purple attire stood out from the majority of the low-level characters in the area.   
“Arisa! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ if you pick up one of the plants over there, you can use them to craft potions!” Rinko informed her as she walked over to the flowers.   
Arisa followed suit and crafted a potion almost instantly with the flowers she had just been admiring a few seconds ago.  
“ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ Wow Arisa you’re quick at picking things up!” Rinko said as she jumped up and down in celebration.  
“Ah, it’s easy enough to understand, who could possibly be confused over this?” Arisa replied.   
  
“The game has recently updated and the quests for beginners have been changed since I started. I’m sure it’ll be no problem though so, let’s go get the first quest!” Rinko began walking away. Arisa followed, soaking up the scenery. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the nearby trees and carried the most refreshing smell of the outdoors along with it.  
Rinko stopped in front of a rather charismatic woman and proceeded to turn to Arisa, “Here it begins! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ”

* * *

Set out on their quest to help stop the nearby monsters from ruining the food supplies, Rinko and Arisa wandered into the forest just north of the starting village. The grass grew taller and thicker as they ventured deeper into the forest, the canopy overhead blocked out the sunlight and the girls found themselves moving slower as to not disturb any monsters that were sleeping amongst the grass. After around 10 minutes, Rinko spotted a group of monsters circling a large stash of food.   
“That must be them! Σ(°△°|||)” Rinko moved closer to the monsters and hid behind a tree trunk as she scoped out the situation.  
“So what do we do now?” Arisa asked, following Rinko’s example.  
“I’ll attack, and you need to make sure my health stays green by casting spells or using the potions you made earlier. It shouldn’t be too difficult as I’m a high level. Let’s try our best! (*＾ω＾)人(＾ω＾*)” Rinko smiled.

* * *

The monsters were almost spherical and didn’t seem to look very threatening. They had incredibly large, round eyes coupled with a permanent tiny smile. Arisa had a difficult time trying to hide a smile at how cute they appeared to be. One of the monsters spotted Rinko moving in closer as it bounced around the pile of food and alerted the rest of its group, before spitting what appeared to be a form of acidic slime in Rinko’s direction. Rinko dodged and the grass where she had just been stood a few seconds earlier bubbled away, leaving a dark, burnt patch behind. Arisa’s smile dropped, and she prepared her healing spells in case one of them managed to land a hit on Rinko next time.   
  
Rinko uttered some words that didn’t sound like any language Arisa had heard before and as she was trying to figure out what Rinko had said, a ball of fire shot out from the end of Rinko’s staff and obliterated one of the monsters instantly. Arisa’s jaw dropped open as Rinko turned around and held her thumb up at Arisa.   
At that moment, however, one of the monsters launched itself at Rinko and knocked her to the floor. As Arisa watched Rinko smash heavily into the ground she noticed her health drop a few points and decided to cast the healing spell, just to be safe. A wave of light green magic sprung from her wand directly to Rinko, the scent of flowers filled the air and with that, Rinko’s health was restored.  
“Oh, this is child’s play!” Arisa grinned triumphantly.  
“Thank you, Arisa! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノYou’ve really got the hang of NFO!” Rinko said excitedly as she stood back up.

* * *

As Rinko was finishing off the enemies one by one, a crashing sound echoed from behind them. Arisa quickly turned around to see a lumbering beast making its way over to the two of them; instincts kicking in, she began to run towards Rinko.  
“Uh, Rinko! I feel like this monster is way too strong for me to handle!” Arisa shouted as she reached her magical companion.   
“Arisa, you’re going to need to really focus on my health with this monster, but I know we can do it as long as we work together!” Rinko smiled before stepping forward, almost acting as a line of defence for Arisa.  
  
Tufts of red fur sprouted from random areas on the beast’s body, its skin looked rough and slightly jagged. Lengthy, sharp teeth protruded from its mouth and a trail of thick salvia hung visibly, somehow managing to stay intact despite the beast’s heavy movements. As it lumbered closer towards them, Arisa noticed that it was dragging a heavy looking wooden club by its side, which was when the height of the creature really began to sink in. As the creature reached its destination in front of Rinko, it grunted, towering above her.   
  
Rinko wasted no time as she began casting spells, like before, balls of fire shot out of her staff at an incredible speed, hitting the monster directly in the chest. Yet this time, it seemed to make no impact whatsoever. Arisa began to sweat and made sure to not let the scene before her distract her attention from Rinko’s health. It was almost like watching an intricate dance, the way in which Rinko delicately dodged attacks and the beast followed her footsteps as it swung its club furiously around. Rinko was patient and fired shots of fire at the monster when she had an opening. Choosing to focus on defence, Rinko kept her guard up but despite her attempts at wearing the creature down, its pace didn’t seem to slow down.  
  
Then in a flash, Rinko disappeared.   
  
“Ehh? Where did she go?!” Arisa shouted as she frantically looked around.   
All of a sudden, the creature was locked in place as a ring of fire arose around it, the flames licking angrily at its skin as it attempted to fight its way out of them. The smell of burnt hair clogged the air and made Arisa gag.   
Rinko appeared next to Arisa, covered in dirt, soot and bruises that had already begun to form from all the dodging that had resulted in Rinko coming into contact with the floor. Arisa gave Rinko a potion in silence as she tried to figure out what she had just seen.   
“It was a spell to make me invisible, don’t worry! We aren’t done yet though!” Rinko said once she saw the confused look on Arisa’s face, “NFO lets you change classes and I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t necessary but if you could switch to a bard then you could power my attacks up and we could take this monster out!”  
“A bard? On it!” Arisa quickly replied, sparing no time to ask questions.

* * *

In a swirl of purple light, Arisa’s outfit changed from flowing long robes into colourfully patterned leggings and a short dress accompanied with puffy sleeves and a ridiculous hat.  
“Are you kidding me? What is this outfit?” Arisa groaned before remembering the dire situation they were in. She made direct eye contact with Rinko ahead of her and nodded firmly.   
“Time to whoop some gross monster butt!” Arisa shouted.  
  
A harp appeared in front of her, floating as a soft purple aura pulsed around it. She quickly grabbed it and strummed, somehow instantly knowing which notes to play. Her voice amplified by her new class almost fired out from her mouth as she began to sing, a powerful sensation forming in her lungs. Never before had she felt this depth of emotion and so she decided to lean into it, feeling the energy of her voice flow through her, creating a link with Rinko’s magic.  
Rinko breathed in deeply, filling up with rejuvenated energy. Opening her eyes, she smiled confidently and searched deep inside herself for the power she needed to defeat this monster once and for all. The spell burst forth from her lips with an intensity she didn’t know was even possible as she pointed her staff towards the monster. As her powers were strengthened by her link with Arisa, an inferno covered the beast in its entirety.   
  
Shrieks rippled through the air as the monster came crashing to the ground and with that Rinko and Arisa fell to the ground with relief.

* * *

Back in the peaceful village, Arisa and Rinko returned to the lady who had given them the quest and handed it in.   
“Well done, you have helped this village immensely. We are forever in your gratitude. Here is a reward for your troubles,” she said as she handed a healing potion to Rinko and Arisa.   
Arisa blinked a couple of times before turning to Rinko, “A healing potion? That’s all we get for all the trouble we just went through?!”  
Rinko burst into laughter, “Well, this is the beginner’s mission. The high-level beast wasn’t supposed to be there after all.”   
“Well they should fix the damn game then, unbelievable,” Arisa began muttering to herself as she walked away from the lady.   
  
Looking around at the happy faces of the villagers and the now plentiful amount of food circulating the village, Arisa smiled.  
“I guess it was worth it anyway, huh?” she whispered to herself.  
“It sure was (≧◡≦) so did you have fun?” Rinko asked as she appeared from behind Arisa.   
“Rinko! You have GOT to stop doing that!” Arisa screamed as a deep crimson blush spread across her cheeks, “I suppose I did, I don’t really care either way though… I mean we got what we needed to do done, so…”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it! NFO is my favourite game to play, it always cheers me up when I need to recharge from Roselia’s lives and practices!” Rinko smiled.

* * *

 ~Back in the Internet café~   
  
The girls stood in front of the exit and thanked the staff; opening the door the blistering heat of the summer day washed over them and they stopped dead in their tracks.   
“It’s too hot out here, I’m afraid I’ll get a headache,” Rinko sighed. Arisa looked over at her and held her head up high.   
“Humans were not built for such heat, for the sake of our health, I propose we go back inside and play some more NFO, what do you say?” Arisa smiled, and with that, the girls turned back around and found their seats once more to continue their online adventures.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe, Ako and Kanon join the team.

Scorching flames sizzling against skin and the stench of burnt hair filled the air.   
“Ako! Ako where are you?!” Tomoe’s voice boomed out of her mouth, but the fire swallowed it up into a desperate silence. Squinting her eyes, she lugged forwards in search of her little sister. A low grumble swam through the flames and rested inside Tomoe’s ear before she swiftly rose her axe and brung it down on the head of a goblin-like creature. Its sickly green body melted to the floor and turned into ash before her very eyes.

* * *

Ako’s purple hair whipped around her as a gust of wind ripped past her face, covering her vision. With puffed cheeks, she held her breath to her best ability. She wasn’t quite sure how she was standing there, feet planted, face-to-face with a monster with leaf-like wings that had managed to create a tornado in front of her. She had to stop this thing before she got whipped away by the wind.   
She pulled out her black and purple grimoire from her cloak and began flipping through its pages as fast as she could.  
  
The beast let out a horrific shriek and the wind picked up, ripping the book from Ako’s grasp.   
“NO!” she screamed; her arm shot out in a desperate attempt to save it. The edge of the paper slitting her finger open as she toppled to the ground beneath her feet.

* * *

A shout that had nearly died by the time it had reached Tomoe cracked amongst the fire. Instantly, Tomoe knew it was Ako and began running. Flames licked her skin violently, hungrily and angrily as she fought her way towards her sister. The pain was almost unbearable but the adrenaline shooting through her veins was enough to urge her forward. The first thing Tomoe’s eyes landed upon was Ako’s grimoire laying open on the floor and her stomach dropped. She looked up hesitantly and met Ako’s eyes, as she was suspended in the air at the hands of a giant beast.   
“LET HER GO!” Tomoe screamed at the monster as it laid its beady, rapidly blinking eyes upon the red-headed warrior tank. It tilted its head to the left, and then to the right before tightening its grip on Ako, causing her to gasp in pain.  
“I won’t warn you again,” Tomoe’s whisper whipped up by the wind planted a firm and mocking grin upon the monster’s face.   
  
“Well, you can’t say I didn’t give you a chance,” Tomoe smiled as she ran at full speed towards the beast.  
She launched her axe with all of her might and watched as it struck the monster in the leg; a sharp yelp of pain followed by a furious roar launched Tomoe to the side. Getting back upon her feet she powered back over to the beast; dodging deadly swipes of its sharpened leaf-like wings, she grabbed the handle of her axe and pulled.   
The axe’s force pushed her down to the floor but even so, she was up and striking again at the damaged leg before the beast could find its bearings.   
  
The beast’s legs were made up of intertwined thick branches and with two solid hits, not enough damage had been made.  
“AKO! USE A SPELL!” Tomoe screamed up at her sister.  
“I CAN’T MY GRIMOIRE OF DARKNESS IS ON THE FLOOR!” Ako replied Tomoe’s eyes instantly darted to the book she had forgotten about; but so did the monster’s.   
  
The race between the monster and Tomoe lasted a mere 30 seconds and yet for Tomoe felt like an eternity. Time stretched out and every movement vibrated through her entire body. Every breath that left her lips felt like a storm.   
  
Her arms clasped over the book as the beast moved in for the kill. Rolling quickly away, Tomoe launched the grimoire at Ako with haste. Now it was a race against time, Ako’s lips spilt out a chant-like string of syllables and a purple energy whipped around her, growing with every word that boomed from her mouth. The monster’s attention shifted from Tomoe to Ako as the magical energy sizzled its leaves away. With speed, Ako began falling to the ground; quickly changing chants briefly, she managed to land softly.   
  
Stood side by side, Ako and Tomoe locked eyes with the beast and smiled. Hitting their arms together like they would drum sticks, they attacked.

* * *

 Kanon stumbled over some tree branches jutting out of the grass in the forest, Rinko held her hand for balance.  
“Kanon, are you okay?” Rinko smiled worriedly back at Kanon.  
“Y-Yes, I’m sorry for holding you both up!” Kanon stuttered, looking more deeply at the floor.   
“Don’t worry about it, it’s best to keep your eyes peeled around here anyway,” Arisa showed a small smile.  
“Yeah, that’s right!” Rinko nodded enthusiastically. Kanon smiled at the floor and continued forwards behind her friends.  
  
“Eh? Didn’t we come from here? Did we just loop in a circle?” Arisa asked as she looked around the dainty village.   
“Yeah, I think I remember those cute little blue flowers over by those cottages!” Kanon said confidently.   
“It is, how did this happen?” Rinko said in a daze.   
“I’m not sure but there’s not much we can do than go to the village or try to find another way, but for what it’s worth I have a feeling the later will turn out to be an impossible task,” Arisa said with crossed arms and a grim look on her face.

* * *

“Hello fine adventurers, can I get you a bed for the night?” The Innkeeper asked with rosy cheeks and a perfect smile.   
“Yes please, one room will do I suppose,” Arisa replied as she dug in her coin bag for the fee.  
  
“The bed looks…uh, cosy,” Rinko said as they looked around the pale beige room adorned with candles, an oak dresser and one queen sized bed.  
“At least the throw looks soft!” Kanon said cheerily, lifting the mood instantly.   
Arisa plopped herself down on the bed and smiled slightly, “Yeah, it’s soft.”  
With this, both Kanon and Rinko jumped on the bed either side of Arisa and closed their eyes in content.   
  
“Where do you think Tomoe and Ako are?” Rinko whispered, the air suddenly became chilly and the atmosphere thick.   
“They probably found their way to a town too! They might be laying in a comfy bed right now too!” Kanon said with forced enthusiasm.   
“We all saw the smoke… Let’s not get our hopes up for a good outcome okay?” Arisa said bluntly as she often did.  
The silence that fell after her lips closed again was almost suffocating them; they decided to call it a night and get some rest.   
  
Crawling into bed, Rinko on the left, Arisa in the middle and Kanon on the right, they laid under the deep purple blanket in silence. None of them got much sleep that night, tossing and turning, plagued by nightmares, laying with eyes shut but minds wandering.

* * *

The next morning started at 7 AM as the girls all stirred from their pitiful slumbers. The sun had only just begun to rise, and the white curtains reflected the hues of purples and pinks across the sky onto the girl’s faces. After showering and getting dressed, the girls left the village behind once again and headed towards the direction they saw the fire come from once again, hoping this time they wouldn’t get lost.

* * *

“Okay, when we stopped at the shop before leaving town I actually picked up some star stickers to put on trees as we go so we can see if we’ve doubled back on ourselves,” Arisa said coolly as she pulled the stickers out of her pocket.  
“Oh, you’re so smart Arisa!” Kanon smiled sweetly as she took a pack of stickers from Arisa.   
  
After a good 20 minute walk, the girls had made lots of progress and were yet to see a star they had already placed on a previous tree. The girls spoke little as the poured their concentration into focusing on the path in front of them.  
“I’m hungry, we should have probably picked up food before leaving rather than just stars,” Arisa grumbled along with her stomach.   
“Yeah, I’m a bit peckish too,” Kanon giggled.   
“Hey guys, is that…is that a star?” Rinko asked as she came towards a tree.   
  
The three girls stood around the tree in disbelief.   
“How is this possible? It’s daylight and we’ve been walking in a straight line the entire time!” Arisa shouted, losing her temper.   
“Maybe we need to go…diagonal?” Rinko thought out loud, Arisa looked up at her, eyes gleaming.   
“Yes, yes! You’re a genius Rinko, let’s go!” Arisa exclaimed before dragging Rinko’s arm and starting their journey once more.

* * *

The clearing was beautiful, as far as their eyes could see; beautiful fields of grass stretched across the horizon, glittered with an array of flowers. It was truly breath-taking, and the girls stared, barely moving, at the beauty in front of them. The flowers looked like tiny fairy lights, pinks and blues and purples and reds all dancing gently in the warm breeze. A cotton candy like smell wafted among the air and settle on the noses and lips of the three girls as they smiled. “Wow,” Rinko whispered in awe.   
“This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen, Pastel Palettes could really use this place as a concept,” Kanon smiled.   
“You’re right, we should bring them here sometime if we can ever find our way again,” Arisa nodded with a sly smile on her lips.  
“Well then, let’s go find Ako and Tomoe!” Rinko said as she began walking through the fields of flowers before them. Kanon naturally followed, yet Arisa stood still for a minute before she began walking; soaking up the scenery so she could remember this moment forever.

* * *

The heat of the breeze on the girl’s skin had turned their skin a pinkish colour as they continued to march on in search of their friends. After an hour, the flowers had disappeared, and the journey had become much duller.   
Within the next 20 minutes, however, the girls stumbled upon a castle that seemed to appear from thin air. The grey stones towered above the girls in all the castle’s glory. Cracks and crumbled rocks showed its age and yet it still looked magnificent. A huge archway stood in front of the girls and under it, of course, a huge door with a large lion knocker.   
“I’m guessing we should go in here right?” Arisa said plainly as Rinko and Kanon looked at each other with fear brimming in their eyes. They both slowly nodded, refusing to speak. Three loud knocks on the door. Silence.  
  
Then without any warning, the door slowly creaked open and the girls stepped inside.   
“Hello?” Arisa said loudly as they found no one behind the door upon entering the building. Her voice echoed around the castle, spiralling up the staircase to reach every last nook and cranny of the place. Yet no one responded.  
“This place is creeping me out,” Kanon said as she grabbed hold of Arisa’s hand tightly.  
Arisa intertwined her fingers with Kanon’s and gave her hand a firm squeeze, “it’s going to be okay, I’ve got you.”   
  
Rinko began making her way up the staircase and then looked back, motioning the girls to follow her. The top floor was somehow bigger than the bottom floor, and the girls made their way through the multitude of rooms with haste before stumbling upon a huge golden door.  
“What the hell, are these people rich?” Arisa shouted as she stared at her reflection in the door.  
  
“HELP!” a muffled voice was barely heard through the door.   
“TOMOE?!” Rinko shouted as she pounded on the door, “we have to get her out guys!”  
“Oh, you should be so lucky my sweet angels!” a voice swam from behind them.


End file.
